JoAnne
JoAnne is a 16-yr old girl whose full name is Johanna Anne Via. She was taught Martial Arts by her Taekwondo Black Belt 9th Dan father ever since she was 3. Physical Appearance JoAnne has very beautiful reddish-brown hair dyed with black highlights, making her look like a tiger sometimes (Just forget the fact that in her pic, she is black-haired, I had trouble editing it) and ends up to her waist, most of the time. Her eyes are the color of jade, and looks as though it drinks everything it sees. She has a pale - but good tone of pale - skin color. She is 5'6 and of 110 Ibs. Most of the time, she wears Vans, mini-shorts, and a shirt. History JoAnne was born to Milos Via and Cristina Alonzo, her father was an American as her mother was Spanish, on July 31, 1996 with the full name of Johanna 'Hanna' Anne Alonzo-Via. Her father, however, had a financial debt after gambling more than $5 000 000 and stole as much as the same money, becoming FBI's Most Wanted. As Government Officials (a.k.a. DC/Debt-Controllers.) found her father's hiding, he then traded JoAnne in exchange of freedom, which the government accepted. Unfortunately, they still captured her father and jailed him. JoAnne was then experimented by the world's greatest scientists, in hopes to kill assassins, rebels, and enemy-moles with superhuman abilities. This became successful, but after testing those abilities when she was 3, and failed, they killed her mother right in front of her and she bursted into fury, killing all of the scientists. Eventually, the DC group took Milos out of his cell and made him tame his daughter, or both of them will be killed. After years of learning Martial Arts, by the time JoAnne was 7, she became more tame. And as a reward, DC gave Milos his own headquarters, where he can live peacefully under government security without anymore troubles and seeing JoAnne again, which he accepts. JoAnne then went to school, despite her old age, she came to Nursery, but advance - after 9 months - became a 1st Grader, because of her teaching of Math and other basic - and more diffiicult - lessons by her father during breaks in Martial Arts training. She graduated at the age of 14. Personality JoAnne has a heart of gold, which is hidden inside a thick layer of stone. She feels sympathy, guilt, and pain, whenever she kills an innocent person. She hates her father for trading her to the officials in exchange of freedom, something they did not fully agree. Abilities JoAnne is very good with Martial Arts. Because of her stunning appearance, manipulation is in her favors. She is good with hand-to-hand combat. She carries with her two guns made of pure gold, which she uses in sticky situations. She brings in a knife and knows how to throw it directly at the eyes, and uses her ability to cut off ropes incase she got tied up. She is very good with anagrams and solving puzzles. Also good with archery. Since she was mutated, she has superhuman abilities. She can also lockpick. She can regenerate her skin. Weaknesses *She is Nyctophobic; therefore, she is scared of the dark *She does not know how to control her anger *She wears her heart on her sleeve *Internal bleeding Appearances *Veni Vidi Vici (I Came, I Saw, I Conquered) Category:Katrina_Cahill Category:Individuals Category:Females Category:Teen Category:Born in 1996